Melupakan
by Min Zucker
Summary: Min Yoongi seharusnya mempercayai Kim Mingyu yang akan membantunya melupakan kenangan sedih dari adik sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi, Lee Jihoon. seme!Mingyu x uke!Yoongi. crack pairing. slight!JiGyu.
Bagi Mingyu, sepasang suami istri dengan dua orang anak yang baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumahnya benar-benar seperti sekumpulan liliput. Tubuh mereka kecil-kecil dengan wajah manis dan menggemaskan.

Saat pertama keluarga itu pindah, Mingyu mendapat paksaan dari ibunya untuk memberi makanan ke sana. Seperti normalnya orang jika ada orang baru di lingkungan mereka. Mingyu sempat menolak mentah-mentah dan minta agar Minkyung saja yang mengantar. Sialnya ternyata adik perempuannya itu tengah pergi ke rumah temannya yang jika tidak salah ingat mengenalkan diri bernama Pinky.

Ia terpaksa dengan setengah hati pergi ke rumah tetangga, membawa sepiring kue beras yang beraroma enak dengan warna-warna menarik.

Saat ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu, seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan surai abu-abu keunguan—sosok itu sangat mungil baginya karena ia harus menunduk untuk menatapnya. Senyuman lebar hingga sedikit ada lesung pipi yang terpamerkan membuat Mingyu seperti melihat seorang bocah sekolah menengah pertama.

Orang yang menyambutnya hari itu bernama Lee Jihoon. Matanya sipit dan membentuk bulan sabit saat menyambutnya, bibirnya melengkung lebar seperti perahu membuat lesung pipinya terlihat sangat manis. Mingyu ikut tersenyum hari itu hanya karena melihat senyuman sosok bernama Jihoon.

Selain itu, ada orang lain lagi yang ia tahu bernama Min Yoongi setelah beberapa minggu sibuk bermain dengan Jihoon di dalam rumahnya. Ia adalah saudara Jihoon, tubuhnya juga mungil namun tidak sependek Jihoon. Wajahnya lebih dingin namun sedikit lebih cantik; halus; entah apa harus menggambarkan bentuk wajahnya, yang pasti terlihat lebih menarik dibanding Jihoon menurut Mingyu.

Jihoon membuat Mingyu mengenal sosok Yoongi beberapa hari kemarin, seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni tingkat akhir yang sangat mencintai musik. Mingyu tidak tahu ternyata di balik wajah mabuk dan malasnya ia punya begitu banyak kata-kata indah yang dapat dirangkai dalam satuan kalimat dan menghasilkan sebuah lagu.

Dan dari situ, Mingyu yang awalnya sangat tertarik pada Jihoon tiba-tiba saja lebih ingin mengenal Yoongi.

 **MELUPAKAN**

 _fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

Malam itu Mingyu sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, menyelesaikan angka-angka menjengkelkan. Ia tidak pernah membenci matematika, hanya terkadang lelah dengan angka-angka besar yang mengusik otak tenangnya.

Tiba-tiba, saat ia menemukan rumus yang benar untuk soal yang sudah ia tatapi sejak tadi, ponselnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan nama Yoongi di layarnya. Keningnya mengerut, tapi kemudian langsung menggeser _icon_ hijau yang ada dan menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinga.

" _Hyung_?"

Ia menunggu suara orang yang ia kenal bahkan di luar kepalanya sendiri, tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Hingga kemudian suara dari sebrang membuatnya khawatir.

" _Halo?"_

Karena itu bukan suara Yoongi.

Ia berdahem sebentar, mencoba menetralkan suaranya karena tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah tidak enak. "Halo."

" _Maaf menganggu,"_ nada suara orang di sebrang sana terdengar penuh rasa bersalah. _"Tapi sepertinya pemilik ponsel ini tengah mabuk berat di jalan. Apa Anda bisa—"_

Memang ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, meraih jaket dan setengah memekik, "katakan di mana dia sekarang?"

Setelah tahu di mana Yoongi sekarang berada, Mingyu berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Melangkah lebar-lebar untuk pergi ke tempat yang sekarang menjadi tujuannya agar segera sampai. Beberapa kali harus terima tersandung jalanan yang tidak rata karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Saat ia menemukan seseorang dengan _sweater_ warna merah dengan rambut abu-abu setengah coklat duduk sempoyongan di sebuah bangku taman dan seorang pemuda lain yang ia yakini seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi, ia tersenyum lega; setidaknya orang itu berada di tempat dan posisi aman. Langkahnya yang tadi tergesa jadi sedikit lebih tenang karena orang di sana nampak baik-baik saja; tidak ada luka sejauh yang ia lihat dan itu berarti dirinya memang hanya mabuk.

"Ah, kau Mingyu?" Seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi itu tersenyum, mengerling sebentar pada sosok yang mabuk. "Dia terus meracau tentang namamu."

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan orang itu, memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu repot karena _hyung_ -ku."

Orang itu mengangguk maklum sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bukan masalah, tubuhnya benar-benar kurus jadi mudah untuk membawanya duduk di situ."

Ya, Mingyu tahu Yoongi benar-benar kurus. Itu sebabnya sekarang ia tidak keberatan membawa Yoongi berada pada gendongannya di belakang. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya tidak perlu kerepotan mengangkat badannya, ditambah beratnya yang tidak seberapa bukan sebuah beban untuknya.

Yoongi lebih kurus dari Jihoon. Meski lebih tinggi, berat mereka hanya selisih empat kilogram. Terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran perbedaan tinggi sebanyak sepuluh senti. Mingyu sudah sering mengangkat tubuh Jihoon dulu, dan sekarang mengangkat Yoongi jelas bukan masalah besar.

"Mingyu...," suara serak khas mabuk tiba-tiba terdengar. Meski sudah biasanya ia nampak seperti orang kurang tidur atau bahkan sudah meneguk satu botol soju dengan suara serak yang juga begitu, kali ini ia terdengar _lebih mabuk_.

Yang dipanggil mendengung, membenarkan posisi orang di gendongannya agar lebih aman lalu kembali melangkah. Berharap lebih cepat sampai di rumah karena ternyata kulit halus dan putih Yoongi sekarang terasa begitu dingin, seperti salju di jalanan saat musim dingin. "Seharusnya kau tidak mabuk, _hyung_."

"Ung— _hik_!" Suara cegukan yang normalnya orang mabuk lakukan karena tenggorokan yang kering. "Aku mencarinya di taman bermain... tadi."

"Ah, ya? Lalu, apa kau menemukannya?"

Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian kembali membuat suara cegukan yang lucu. "Tidak! Itu sebabnya aku– _hik_ –pergi ke kedai..."

"Dia tidak akan senang kau mabuk," Mingyu mengusap pelan kaki kurus Yoongi yang terbalut celana jins. Langkahnya makin ia cepatkan karena takut membuat yang berada dalam gendongan kedinginan lebih lama. "Dia bisa marah kalau tahu kau mabuk."

Mingyu bisa merasakan gelengan pelan di belakangnya, membuat hidung mungil yang bangir bergesekan dengan leher. "Dia tidak ada di– _hik_ –sana, mana mungkin melihatku?"

Hari itu, Mingyu tahu bahwa Yoongi hanya akan mabuk saat dunianya sudah berada pada titik paling akhir. Memilih mabuk daripada loncat ke jalanan.

.

" _Hyung_ ," suara lirih seseorang dalam kasur tinggi rumah sakit membuat Yoongi yang tadi sibuk menenggelamkan wajah diantara lipatan tangannya dengan jemari yang mengenggam jari-jari kurus dan kecil milik orang yang berbaring.

Yoongi mendongak, wajahnya nampak kusut dan kurang tidur. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. "Ya, Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, memainkan surai lembut kesukaannya yang sekarang terasa kusut karena tak dirawat sebaik dulu. Ia tersenyum tipis, ototnya terasa kaku untuk menarik sudur bibirnya. "Aku akan menyatakannya sekarang, saat dia datang."

"Menyatakan—," Yoongi nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu, tapi kemudian matanya terbuka lebih lebar dan ia mengangguk. Bibirnya melengkung lebih lebar. "Nyatakan saja, dia pasti akan menerimamu."

Mata kecil itu melebar, ada binar bahagia sekaligus gugup terpancar di sana. Dalam hati Yoongi meringis, melihat tatapan yang begitu ia sukai hingga saat ini tertuju padanya. Namun, entah kenapa tatapan itu kali ini terasa menjadi seperti belati tajam yang mengiris hatinya meski rasa bahagia melihat tatapannya tidak bisa luntur bersama darah yang meleleh dari potongan hati. Itu senyuman di balik rasa sakit dari kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ," suaranya lirih, terdengar antara keraguan dan kebahagiaan bergetar pada gelombang suara yang mengalir masuk menembus gendang telinga Yoongi. "Tapi apa orang sepertiku pantas untuk—"

"Kau sama-sama manusia, Jihoon!" Ia setengah memekik, mendadak merasa begitu jengkel mendengar orang yang sangat ia sayangi kembali membicarakan hal semacam itu. Hatinya sensitif hanya karena ucapan tentang rasa tidak percaya diri. Ia tidak senang. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya, jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak pantas."

Yoongi tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan hal itu, membatin betapa brengsek dirinya. Tapi ia butuh senyuman Jihoon, dunia ini butuh sinar yang Jihoon pancarkan karena hanya Jihoon yang mampu membuat dunianya jadi begitu menyenangkan. Ia butuh Jihoon untuk tetap terang karena meski Jihoon bukan adik kandungnya, Jihoon adalah sebagian dari nyawanya.

" _Hyung_ , jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, bisa kau yang mengenggamnya? Aku... tidak mau ada orang jahat yang menggandeng tangannya. Hanya kau orang baik di dunia ini yang pantas bersamanya. Bahkan aku pun tidak sepantas dirimu."

Yoongi tertawa getir, mencoba mencairkan suasana menyedihkan yang Jihoon buat dengan ucapannya. "Kau ini bicara apa."

Jihoon ikut tertawa, hanya lebih renyah dan tulus dibanding Yoongi yang terdengar begitu dingin atau mungkin terpaksa. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata kakak tersayangnya dengan tatapan lembut menenangkan. "Aku tahu dia menyukaimu—lewat caranya bertingkah."

Di hari itu, Mingyu memilih untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jihoon. Menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hari kemarin telah dilihat oleh sosok yang terbaring di kasur; seolah kekhawatirannya kemarin berubah menjadi nyata.

.

"Apa Jihoon banyak bicara hari ini?"

Itu pertanyaan lumrah yang selalu Yoongi tanyakan pada Mingyu saat pulang dari tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu, menyapanya hanya untuk bertanya tentang seorang bocah yang setahun lebih tua dari Mingyu. Awalnya ia pikir Yoongi meminta sedikit maklum pada dirinya tentang Lee Jihoon yang berisik, tapi kemudian Mingyu tahu kenapa senyum lega justru terukir pada wajah Yoongi saat dirinya mengatakan iya setelah melewati banyak hari ditanya.

Sesekali jika mereka betemu di pagi hari, Yoongi akan mengatakan untuk menemani Jihoon dan berterima kasih saat kembali menyapa di sore hari. Mingyu berpikir Yoongi agak _brother complex_ karena ingin adiknya terus di jaga, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa Jihoon memang harus terus diawasi.

Hari-hari berlalu, terus menjaga Jihoon dan mendengar cerita tentang apapun yang Jihoon tahu dan kebanyakan berisi Yoongi membuat Mingyu merasa Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat berharga di mata Jihoon karena sebagian bersar cerita Jihoon berisi tentang Yoongi, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kemudian teringat pada Jihoon yang terus mengatakan menjadi seperti Yoongi adalah tujuannya hidup, juga cara Jihoon memekik ceria saat ia mengatakan dirinya bisa sedikit _rap_ meski tak seindah yang Yoongi lakukan dan tidak keberatan mengajari untuk melakukannya.

Hampir tiap malam Yoongi akan mengetuk jendela kamar Mingyu dengan batu-batu kecil yang ada pot balkon kamarnya sendiri. Membuat Mingyu keluar dengan wajah bingung setengah senang melihat Yoongi. Mereka akan mengobrol di belakang rumah jika sudah seperti itu, membicarakan apa yang Jihoon lakukan seharian dan Yoongi akan tersenyum senang mendengar semua hal _baik_ yang dilakukan adik kesayangannya.

Semakin sering mengobrol, terkadang mereka akan merasa bosan dengan topik yang semuanya berisi keseharian Jihoon dan memilih mengganti apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan hal-hal lain. Mingyu menyukai bagaimana Yoongi tertawa. Mirip seperti Jihoon, namun sedikit lebih manis karena matanya lebih sipit daripada milik Jihoon dan membuat lengkungan serta sedikit gusi terlihat. Jika Jihoon akan membuat semua giginya terlihat dan mulutnya terbuka saat tertawa, Yoongi memiliki tawa tertutup dengan gigi hanya bagian atas dan gusi yang terlihat. Mingyu suka itu, rasanya seperti candu.

Itu sebabnya terkadang Mingyu akan menggumamkan kata Syuga atau Hani untuk menyebut Yoongi. Karena Yoongi seperti gula, atau bahkan madu yang manis.

.

Mingyu membaringkan Yoongi ke kasurnya, membiarkan tubuh ringkih itu mendapat tempat lebih nyaman daripada punggungnya. Hari ini rumah Yoongi kosong, bahkan kunci rumahnya dititipkan pada keluarga Mingyu. Itu sebabnya Mingyu berpikir mungkin lebih baik menjaga si bocah mabuk ini di kamarnya sendiri daripada di rumah yang kosong dan jelas bukan rumahnya.

Ia memperhatikan wajah merah sosok yang berbaring, meringis saat menyadari wajah merah itu tentu karena meneguk alkohol terlalu banyak. Bodoh. Dia kan tidak kuat dengan alkohol.

"Bodoh," ia menggumam, menatap kesal pada Yoongi meski yakin dirinya tidak akan seberani itu jika orang yang ia tatapi dalam kondisi sadar. "Seharusnya kau lari padaku, bukan pada alkohol."

Menurut Mingyu, ada baiknya Yoongi menangis dalam pelukannya dan meremas kuat-kuat lengannya. Lagi pula, menangis jauh lebih menyenangkan bukan daripada alkohol yang akan membuatnya _hangover_ pagi-pagi nanti?

"Air..."

Yoongi bersuara serak, membuat tatapan berantakan entah mengarah ke siapa meski wajahnya menghadap pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tahu Yoongi butuh air tiap ia mabuk, jadi ia meraih gelas yang sebelumnya ia gunakan lalu mengisinya dengan air dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. Ia membantu Yoongi untuk meneguknya, setidaknya menumpahkan ke mulut Yoongi pelan-pelan agar tidak terlalu banyak dan membuatnya tersedak. Saat satu gelas air tandas, ia menghela napas.

Yoongi terlihat begitu rapuh di ranjangnya, meremas ujung selimut dengan wajah tidak tenang dan bibirnya bergerak ribut menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Sesekali ucapannya tersedak oleh cegukannya sendiri atau lidahnya yang terpleset dan membentur gigi sedikit kurang mulus hingga kalimatnya gagal. Itu sangat menggemaskan, tapi Mingyu merasa khawatir. Jadi, sebelum Yoongi terlalu jauh mengigau, ia mengecup bibir kering karena alkohol itu lalu membasahinya sebentar, setelah itu ia berbaring di sebelahnya dan memaksa sosok itu terlelap di dalam kehangatan.

.

Saat pagi tiba, Yoongi bangun setelah Mingyu siap dengan seragamnya. Ia menghela napas berat saat matanya yang setengah kabur mendapati Mingyu baru saja selesai mengancingkan kancing bajunya, juga menyadari kepalanya yang terasa berat. Semalam ia pasti mabuk; lagi.

"Selamat pagi," Mingyu menyapa, memberi wajah tampan sebagai sambutan menyenangkan di pagi hari lewat senyuman yang memamerkan gigi tidak rapi hanya sialnya begitu menarik. "Kau sudah lebih baik, _hyung_?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, sedikit lesu karena malu juga pada dirinya yang sudah mabuk dengan bodoh. "Sangat baik," suaranya masih serak namun tak bergedar dan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia memang tidak mabuk lagi.

Sayangnya saat sosok itu berdiri, tubuhnya langsung sempoyongan dan kembali terjatuh ke kasur. Mingyu sedikit sigap sehingga kepala bersurai platina itu tidak membentur sisi ranjang. Yoongi masih cukup mabuk dan Mingyu mendadak merasa sangat khawatir.

"Kau perlu istirahat," ia memberi keputusan sepihak. Menggendong tubuh itu agar kembali berbaring di kasur dan melepas jas sekolahnya yang tadi hampir selesai ia gunakan. "Aku akan merawatmu."

"Ti–tidak," Yoongi terbata menyadari makna ucapan Mingyu. Itu berarti Mingyu akan membolos, 'kan? "Kau perlu sekolah."

Mingyu menggeleng keras, tidak mau menerima perintah yang Yoongi berikan karena ia sangat khawatir pada tetangganya satu ini. "Kau lebih membutuhkanku daripada guru-guru di sekolah."

"Kau perlu sekolah!" Yang lebih tua memekik jengkel, matanya mentap tajam pada Mingyu namun kemudian berubah berkaca-kaca dengan cepat. "Ka–kau tidak mengerti 'kan betapa inginnya Jihoon sekolah waktu itu hingga ia menangis tiap teringat dirinya yang tidak boleh sekolaj? Kau... kau yang bisa sekolah— _hiks_ —seharusnya berangkat!"

Yoongi tersedak tangisnya sendiri, sementara yang dipandangi hanya terkesiap melihat reaksi mengejutkan yang Yoongi berikan. Hal itu membuat Mingyu akhirnya mengalah dan kembali menggunakan seragamnya yang sempat ia lepas.

Mungkin jika Yoongi tidak menangis seperti tadi sambil membawa-bawa keinginan Jihoon untuk sekolah, sekarang Mingyu tengah membantu apa-apa yang Yoongi butuhkan di rumah. Setidaknya menemani tetangganya itu berada di rumah yang membosankan sudah lebih dari cukup; begitu pikirnya. Hanya saja, terkadang Yoongi bertingkah cukup abstrak dan membuat Mingyu merasa dirinya begitu asing namun akan selalu menuruti mau pun mendengarkannya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Minghao, teman satu bangkunya menyapa saat melihat Mingyu tampak tidak dalam dirinya. Meletakkan susu kalengan di hadapan Mingyu; susu kesukaannya yang selalu ia bawa dua untuk dibagi dengan teman satu bangkunya itu.

Mingyu mendongak, mendadak tersadar dirinya sudah tidak di hadapan Yoongi lagi. Ia ada di kelas dengan Minghao yang kini memasang wajah menanti, meminta penjelasan atas masalah dirinya. Minghao memang selalu tahu tentang dirinya. "Yoongi– _hyung_ ," ia berbisik lirih. Sejauh ini memang hanya Minghao yang benar-benar mengerti masalah Mingyu, memahami sejauh mana kekuatan Mingyu dapat berdiri jika itu menyangkut seorang pemuda dari Daegu dengan marga Min itu. "Aku harus apa untuk membuatnya lupa?"

Terkadang ada alasan tersendiri bagi orang-orang di dunia ini untuk merasa sedih, begitu pula Mingyu. Jika terkadang orang akan bersedih kenapa orang harus bahagia bersama orang lain, Mingyu lebih sering bertingkah seolah dirinya tidak bahagia jika Yoongi tidak bahagia.

Yoongi sendiri memiliki alasannya bahagia; Jihoon dengan tawa dan Jihoon dengan senyum adalah dua hal paling dasar yang selalu menjadi alasan Yoongi tersenyum, lalu dalam hal itu ada yang akan membuat Yoongi sedih yang itu berarti hilangnya tawa dan senyum Jihoon. Dan itu tidak pernah berubah meski Yoongi mendapatkan seseorang lain yang ia cintai. Sekalipun dalam bentuk lain cinta yang ia dapat, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan cintanya yang sangat besar pada adiknya sendiri.

Lalu Mingyu sadar bahwa Yoongi tidak perlu dibuat lupa, Yoongi hanya perlu dibuat bahagia.

"Kau pasti menyesali kenapa kau jatuh terlalu dalam pada Yoongi itu."

Minghao terkadang mengatakan hal yang benar, tapi kali ini teman satu bangkunya salah besar. Mingyu tidak pernah merasa menyesal pada Min Yoongi meski banyak kali dibuat sedih olehnya.

"Tidak, Minghao. Yoongi– _hyung_ adalah tempat berlabuh yang paling tepat."

.

Jihoon sangat menyukai seseorang dan Yoongi tahu siapa orang itu. Sejauh ini, teman Jihoon hanya bocah rumah sebelah yang menjulang tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan gigi tidak rapi. Matanya cukup lebar untuk ukuran keturunan mongoloid, kulitnya kontras dengan kulit Jihoon dan tiap jemari itu memegang lengan yang kurus itu ia akan terlihat seperti bintang bersinar.

Jihoon sangat menyukai Kim Mingyu, lebih besar daripada apapun setelah cintanya pada kedua orang tua serta Min Yoongi. Tiap ada pasar malam di dekat rumah, Jihoon akan merengek meminta digendong Mingyu karena tubuhnya yang mungil kelelahan berjalan-jalan, katanya kakinya tidak sanggup mengejar Yoongi dan Mingyu; padahal itu hanya karena tubuh Jihoon yang memang lemah.

Mingyu juga tahu siapa orang yang Jihoon sukai, ia tahu apa yang Jihoon suka dari orang yang Jihoon sukai, bahkan tahu kenapa Jihoon menyukai orang itu. Terkadang Mingyu akan merasa begitu jahat bertingkah seolah dirinya tidak tahu, mendekati orang yang ia sukai tanpa tahu malu dan membiarkan orang lain sakit hati. Ia selalu didorong menjauh oleh orang yang ia sukai karena seseorang yang menyukainya, tapi Mingyu tidak menyesal atau mengeluh karena itu; karena bagi Mingyu senyum lebar Yoongi yang hanya dibuat untuk Jihoon benar-benar membuat hatinya lega.

.

"Aku pulang," Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya, menyadari rumahnya masih gelap yang itu berarti orang tuanya belum pulang.

"Mingyu," seseorang dari sebrang rumahnya memanggil, membuat Mingyu yang hampir masuk ke dalam rumah itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Ada Yoongi di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri, memberi senyuman kecil dan wajah kelelahan. Matanya memberi isyarat bahwa ia membutuhkan Mingyu sekarang di dekatnya.

Melihat tatapan itu, Mingyu langsung saja melangkah menghampiri tetangganya.

"Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" Yoongi bertanya lebih dulu setelah beberapa lama hening dan hanya duduk-duduk bersama di depan rumah. Ia menoleh pada orang di sebelahnya, memberi tatapan bertanya dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Mingyu mengangguk, tersenyum dengan wajah lega yang menyenangkan. "Baik," jawabnya tenang dan tangan mengelus surai yang terlihat sedikit berantakan itu. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana tadi?"

Yang mendapat pertanyaan balas mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku baik, kok."

Sekali lagi, suasana hening memenuhi ruangan. Mingyu merasa jengah, tapi tidak mungkin juga dirinya mengeluh meminta agar Yoongi bicara. Suasananya sedikit kurang tepat untuk banyak bicara.

"Aku berlebihan ya tadi?"

Yoongi kembali memecah keheningan diantara mereka, memberi tatapan merasa bersalah pada Mingyu yang kini memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Aku seharusnya... berhenti bertingkah berlebihan soal Jihoon, dia sudah satu tahun."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, menyadari bahwa ada rasa bersalah dalam raut wajahnya yang manis. "Bukan masalah, aku hanya sedikit sedih kau terus membuat wajah murung dan terus mengingat Jihoon."

Mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat wajah satu sama lain, membuat senyum lebar yang menyenangkan hati satu sama lain.

.

Hari itu Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan segera berhenti membayangkan bahwa Jihoon masih di sini, membiarkan adik tersayangnya itu bebas tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang terseok-seok di dunia saat kehilangan sosoknya. Lagi pula, Yoongi sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga apa yang diminta Jihoon. Ia akan menjaga Mingyu, karena perasaannya pada Mingyu sebesar perasaan Jihoon pada Mingyu.

 **FIN.**

Seharusnya ini jadi flash-fic. Tapi kenapa keterusan jadi oneshoot gini? flash-fic yang emang khasnya agak random, trus berubah panjang jadi oneshoot akhirnya malah aneh. Tapi mau kupendekin... aku ga tau mana yang perlu aku hilangin. Mau aku panjangin, aku juga gak tau perlu panjangin apa. Jadi... begitulah. Akhirnya jadinya ya begini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya sudah baca sampai akhir, sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya.

Katanya couple ini crack banget hahaha tapi oke lah, ga masalah kan? ini juga kerjaan rp mingyu (lagi) — mendadak merasa aku nyalahin si Mingyu mulu soal ff ff ku xD

btw, daripada salah paham sama cerita ambigu ini, mungkin biar aku perjelas. jadi di sini Mingyu suka Yoongi, Jihoon sama Yoongi suka Mingyu. Lalu, Yoongi gak enak sama Jihoon dan akhirnya coba enggak terima Mingyu walaupun Jihoon udah pergi karena Yoongi sayang banget sama Jihoon. ya, begitulah. sekian.

ya sudah, mungkin segini saja. terima kasih sudah baca, sampai jumpa.


End file.
